Sly
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: When Raizel blocks in feelings and emotions of the bond from Frankenstein at certain times of the day, his servant grows rather curious and tries to figure out what his Master is hiding.


Frankenstein was annoyed. Gechutel was here, and so was the Lord. And, that just made life hard for him because now he had to do more paperwork. Well, he didn't have to; but if he didn't the dreadful pages would just keep coming and he would never finish them.

Not to mention, his Master has been acting a bit strangely over the past few days. He has even been minor blocking feelings at times, but Frankenstein could still get a small sense on what his Master was feeling.

It didn't concern Frankenstein that much, because they did just get over from a drastic battle, and, everybody was still a little bit out of it.

But, the thought of his Master acting peculiar just set Frankenstein on edge a little.

* * *

 _"Principal Lee?" a voice asked, revealing to be Shinwoo in the doorway. The redhead looked rather excited, and anxious, but whatever it was, it looked like it was about to spill right out of the boy._

 _Frankenstein let out a sigh as he set his glasses down. "What is it, Shinwoo?" he questioned._

 _It was as if the redhead's facial expression changed from nervous, to excitement. "Raskreia's back!"_

 _Frankenstein nearly choked on his tea. "Back?"_

 _"And so is Regis' grandpa," he informed with a wide smile, almost as if he didn't understand the confused and baffled look on the chairman's face._

 _The blonde slowly rose from his seat, a fake smile plastered onto his face. "Oh he is, isn't he?"_

 _Shinwoo nodded. "And Rai seems happy!"_

 _"What makes you think he was unhappy?" Frankenstein asked, a hint of annoyance on his tone with a tinge of bitterness._

 _"Well, you remember when Rai was sad after she left…" With that, the boy trailed off, catching the stoned gaze the chairman was giving. "I think I'm late for class!"_

 _"I think so too," Frankenstein stated, watching as the boy left. He then sat back down in his chair, his eye twitching. He could see it now; more paperwork piling on his desk, questions rising, more people at his house..._

 _Lord almighty!_

* * *

He sighed as he the memory came back to him. It had only been a few hours since then, and he already wanted another cup of tea due to stress over taking him once more. Boy, was he happy he didn't have to deal with gray hairs… yet...

Frankenstein sighed once more as he approached the small teapot that was on the coffee table in the room, his footsteps rather quick as he hummed. He then paused, his blue eyes slightly narrowing.

Something was off.

And it was about his Master.

Frankenstein's head jolted up as he stared at the door, his heart pounding fast. The other side of the bond went cold, but there was still life. He could still sense his master's presence and that he was at the school… but why couldn't he feel Raizel's emotion? Never in his life has his Master hid his emotions from him. They were all open, and Raizel could feel what Frankenstein felt, and the same went the other way around.

Did… did his Master just block him?

* * *

Frankenstein watched as his Master walked into the house that they all resided in, Raskreia following in after him, and Gechutel right behind. His blue eyes were full of curiosity, because right now, he could feel his master's emotions.

He noted on how Raizel always looked in a certain direction, he would've sworn he saw a small sparkle in his eyes, but when Frankenstein tilted his head in the same place, all he saw was the clean, white… wall.

Was he just imagining things? Was the whole block just him worrying about the whole visit?

Must be the paperwork getting to him.

Frankenstein shook his head as he looked at the Noblesse who sat down in his usual spot cup of tea already hot, with just enough sugar in which his Master liked. "You seem nervous," Raizel commented lightly as he took a sip.

The blonde human's eyes slightly widened as he gave his master a thoughtful smile. "I am not nervous." He then got up, dusting any offending dirt off of his black pants.

Raizel hummed as he took another sip of his tea, his crimson eyes narrowing. "Frankenstein-"

"Master I can assure you," he said quickly, casually looking around the room as his eyes darted for any chance of escape. "Allow me to go help Seira with the cooking!"

* * *

Frankenstein was back in his office, and this time, Gechutel was with him. Mostly, because the Landegre Family Leader couldn't keep an eye on the Lord while she was in the classroom, because it was unsettling for both the Teacher, and the children.

With a heavy sigh, Frankenstein was driven out of his train of thoughts. The blonde human kept glancing at the older Noble who seemed quite content in sipping the tea called Lady Gray.

"... Has Master seemed off recently?" the chairman quickly blurted out, needing to talk to someone about this incident.

Because, as of right now; he couldn't sense Raizel's emotions.

Ugh, this bugged him to no end! What was going on? Once again, it always happened out the blue, and it made him uncomfortable.

Gechutel stopped drinking his tea as he raised an eyebrow, a look of confusion on his face. "Off?"

Frankenstein bit his lip, as if regretting that he had said anything. With a heavy sigh he said, "Master blocked me from the bond."

The Landegre Family Leader dropped his tea cup as he slowly turned to Frankenstein. "He what?" he demanded, almost sounded like he hissed.

"You heard me."

Gechutel cleared his throat. "Do you have any idea why he's blocking you?" he asked, tilting his head.

"No. It was out of the blue," the servant of the Noblesse informed.

"Keep an eye on him," Gechutel stated, keeping his gaze on the man in front of him.

Frankenstein blinked. "Are you expecting me to spy on my Master?" he questioned. He couldn't believe that Gechutel would've suggested such a thing!

"I said keep an eye on him. If you want to consider it spying then so be it," the old Noble replied, closing his eyes as if it were to show that he didn't want to be bothered.

Frankenstein rested his chin on his palm, scowling. Great. Now he was going to be a spy. What's next? Is he going to be considered a stalker?

Hopefully not.

* * *

He was not spying on his master. Like Gechutel said, he was just keeping an eye on Raizel. Following him far behind, but not too far to where he couldn't see them clearly. By them meaning Shinwoo, Yuna, Suyi, Ikhan, Regis, Seira, and Raskreia. Nothing seemed off.

It was just the normal routine; they were heading back to his place.

Another mess he would soon have to clean up. But, if it made his Master happy, then he wouldn't mind his house looking like a pig pen.

The thought of the mess made him wince, dread growing in the pit of his stomach.

Frankenstein let out a sigh, thinking that this 'stalking' thing, was pointless. And, he also was trying to shake away the thought, and preparing to clean up when he gets home.

There was nothing up with his master, it was probably just all in his head. Then again; if it's all in his head, why can't he feel Raizel's emotions?

Frankenstein would be able to feel them before he left for school and when he came home. Never when he was at Ye Ran Highl.

The weird thing was, Master only started blocking him recently.

Frankenstein furrowed his eyebrows as he continued watching his Master, but nothing happened. It was strange, and it bugged him to no end.

* * *

M-21 watched as Frankenstein was staring at the wall, almost as if the blonde human had just seen what kind of horrifying underwear Tao wears. Yes.. it's horrifying. How M-21 knows is because he was stuck doing the laundry at one point. "Uh… boss?"

Frankenstein's eyes suddenly widened as he spun around to where the voice came from. "What? What? What?"

The werewolf blinked in confusion as he looked at the boss up and down. He then cleared his throat, pushing Tao forward who just so happened to go into the kitchen to get his cup of coffee. "Ow!" the hacker yelped at the sudden force. Doesn't M-21 know that he hasn't had his caffeine yet?!

The look the werewolf gave Tao said it all. "Are you okay?" the dark haired man asked before letting out a yawn due to lack of coffee in his system.

Frankenstein frowned as he watched his Master exit the house with the Lord, along with Seira and Regis following close behind. He gave them a reassuring smile. "I'm fine," he stated, before getting up and speed-walking towards the door, leaving Tao to his coffee, and M-21 in confusion.

* * *

Later that Night

Raizel walked alongside Raskreia, calm look on his face as the wind blew his hair out of his pale face. His crimson eyes stared up at the moon, almost as if he was relaxed.

"Cadis Etrama di Raizel," the dark haired Noble started, catching his attention as he tilted his head in her direction. "I will be leaving."

Raizel blinked in sudden confusion. "You were supposed to stay for a few days… did something come up?" he asked, his eyebrows slightly raised. That seemed to be what she had always said. Something would come up, and she would have to leave.. immediately.

She nodded, her red eyes turning towards the moon, like she couldn't make eye contact with the Noblesse. "Something did," she replied with a small smile as she turned her gaze towards him.

The two stared at each other for a few minutes before she spun around and walked down the streets, alone. At the moment she was looking for Gechutel, because he wasn't at the house when she left.

Raizel remained still, his eyes on the leaves that were falling from the trees, and the dark sky. Then, his crimson eyes shifted to her. His body remained still, nothing else moved, but his eyes shone with admiration and sparkled slightly.

He thought nobody saw the sudden change in his eyes.

But Frankenstein did. He happened to be hiding in a nearby bush that just so happened to be where Raskreia and Raizel were walking by. And, of course, Gechutel was with him. He noticed the sudden change in his Master's crimson eyes, the way his body movement would be different from when he was around her. These were all just subtle, and hard to catch.

But, then it was how he gazed at her as she left.

"Sly," Frankenstein mused with a small smile. "Oh Master, how sly of you."

* * *

A/N: I don't really ship Raskreia and Raizel, but a plot bunny came and…


End file.
